Fantendo World '12/Nova OS
The lights turn on, and two logos appear. The president of NOVA OS, Jairo, enters the stage, and the crowd cheers. Jairo: 'Hello, everyone! This is Jairo Martin, CEO and head of Nova OS, and I gotta say we've got a thrill-filled night today! We've got quite a lot in store and we hope you're excited, because we're going to take your expectations on a roller-coaster ride in outer space. ''The screen turns black, and Jairo goes away. The crowd cheers, while animated images flash. '' Dream.png '' A pale blue boy appears, walking on the void. Images of nerves and neurons flash quickly as he steps on a small platform. A username appears, floating on his head, while lots of similar being appear around him, all with different nicknames. The player points at one of them, clicks on them, and a panel of options pops up. They choose "Dream Connection", and the screen goes white. The pale blue boy appears, floating on the middle of a land populated by canvases, art and flowing colors. He fights monsters along with a group of individuals, finds treasure hidden deep within the portraits and gets to the end of the place. It starts to fade into something else entirely, turning into a japanase shrine filled with dark shadows and enemies. The screen goes black. The crowd cheers. Jairo comes back. 'Jairo: '''I hope you enjoyed that, because we're pretty damn excited about it! This right there is a massive-multiplayer role-playing game we are developing called Dream. In it, you are a character you create and make a personality for, and travel around the World of Dreams, being able to, along with other players, enter someone's subconscious / dream world, randomly generated by their personaliity and other aspects, fight monsters and uncover treasure. It is pretty innovative and fun, too, so stay tuned for more info! ''The crowd cheers. The screen goes, again, black. Then, it shows an image. '' Eco.png '' Everything slowly fades into black. Breathing sounds are being played, while a dim light illuminates a black room. The player opens the door from first person view, and goes through it. Lots of black bodies are lying on the ground, with blood around them. The player hears a scream, and runs away. A big creature made out of blood and flesh starts chasing him, until it catches the player. Then, everything fades to black. The player wakes up on a coccoon, with tons of black bodies around it, again, and quickly gets out of it. He seems to be in a strange laboratory. He finds a diary on the ground, and opens it. The screen fades to black. 'Jairo: '''We prefer to not unveil the details about this one yet. Sorry for that! We just want to say it will live up to the hype this video gives you all. Now, onto the biggest reveal yet: we are doing a mobile phone, as you may previously have guessed by our various hints. The name? '''G-Phone. '''What makes it special? It's alpha as fuck and it is in command. You know, smartphone gaming is a big industry that is growing at an incredibly fast rate. And we want to dwell on that. And the best thing? It will be compatible with all your favourite Android games. Why? Because it's pure Android 4.0 ICS. ''The crowd cheers. Images of Android and Google appear on the screen. '''Jairo: This may seem strange, but we consider it to be the best option possible: if we made a new operative system up for mobile phones, developers would take a lot of time creating games for it, and porting old ones. As such, it wouldn't have as much games avaliable as it would have if it was a pure Android smartphone. Anyway, we'll reveal more details of this incredible mobile phone later on F3, so stay tuned for that and a lot more! The crowd cheers. Jairo walks away from the stage while the lights go off and everyone leaves.